Closer Than You Think
by AxS
Summary: At the age of 6 Tadashi Hamada had a younger brother. However, the day he was born his brother, Hiro, was kidnapped. The kingdom searched everywhere but they could not find the young prince. The young prince was actually stolen by the king of the neighboring kingdom, Akuma. He stole the young prince for revenge but as time went by he gained a very dangerous motive. Royalty AU
1. Prologue: War

Chaos.

That's what would best describe the kingdom of Akuma right now.

Complete utter chaos.

The kingdoms of San Fransokyo and Akuma are at war with one another. But, from the looks of it, Akuma is the one suffering the most. The war has been destroying many of the kingdom's homes. People have had a shortage on food and many innocent people have died.

_CRASH_

"YOUR HIGHNESS THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!" screamed one of the palace guards.

"EVERYONE HURRY AND TAKE COVER!"

The people in the castle followed the king's orders and tried to protect themselves. While the king went in search for his wife and child.

_CRASH_

Another attack and a woman's scream was heard. The king ran to the location of the scream as fast as he could, fearing the worst. As he found where the scream came from his face was turned into complete terror. The ceiling that had fallen off from the attack was now crushing the king's wife.

"NO!... MARY!"

The king ran over to her.

"Robert... I... Don't t-think... I'm gonna... M-make it," she wheezed.

"No, no, no, no. Don't say that I'll get you out of here."

"Robert, listen... There isn't m-much t-time... H-hurry... Get to A-Abigail's room... B-before it is a-attacked."

Robert stayed silent.

"Tell h-her... Th-that I l-love her... A-and that I'm... S-sorry that I c-can't see her... Grow up... Now hurry Robert."

"Yes my love. You will always be remembered. I love you."

With those final words, Robert ran as fast as he could to his daughter's room. As he arrived, he saw his little three-year-old daughter crying in fear. He picked her up and looked for a place where they would be safe.

* * *

With how dangerous the war was getting, Akuma decided to surrender. It was for the best. But, the condition the kingdom was in was horrible. There were places destroyed for miles. And, the king was angry. He was angry that the kingdom of San Fransokyo destroyed many of his people's homes. He was angry that many innocent people died. But most of all, he was angry that they took the life of his beloved wife. He was gonna make them pay for what they did.

* * *

**Here's a story I will be working on**

**In case you didn't know Akuma was the name of the island Callaghan was at.**

**I don't exactly have everything planned out but I do some stuff are planed. Hopefully I don't bail on it cause that's something I do when I don't reall have a plot. But I do have some of it so I'm just going to try to figure out the rest.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Child

"Oh. I hope Tadashi will be excited when he hears the news. Some kids don't really take this that well. I just hope Tadashi will be excited."

"Don't worry Maemi, Tadashi is a loving child. I'm sure he will be happy when he hears the news."

"Do you really think so Tomeo?"

"I know so."

Maemi and Tomeo, also known as the king and queen of San Fransokyo, are going to have another baby soon. There six-year-old son Tadashi will soon become an older brother. But, Maemi is worried on how he will react. Most kids hate it when they hear they're gonna have a younger sibling. Tomeo wasn't happy when he found out that he was gonna have a younger sibling. She just really hopes that Tadashi will be happy to know that he will be a big brother.

Maemi opens the door to her sons room and calls out for him, "Tadashi? Sweetie are you in here?" As if on cue, a little boy with black hair runs over to Maemi.

"Yes mommy!"

"Good. Tadashi sweetie, there is something your father and I have to tell you."

"What is it mommy?"

"Sweetie, in about nine months. Something special is going to happen."

"Really! What is it?!" he excitedly asked.

"Tadashi, in about nine months your gonna have a younger sibling. Your gonna be a big brother."

"Me a big brother?" he pondered.

Tomeo decide to join in the conversation to help his son know that it's not bad to have a younger sibling. "Don't worry son. It may seem like having a younger sibling will be annoying but it's actually really great."

"When my parents told me about Cass. Phew. You should have seen how I reacted," he chuckled slightly as the memory came back to him.

"But after awhile I found out how lucky I was to have her. We did many things together and had so much fun. You'll see once you meet your sibling."

Tadashi thought for a second, "A younger sibling?" He looked up to his parents and smiled.

"I would love that."

Maemi smiles brightly and hugs her son. "Oh Tadashi! It's great to hear you say that!" She then let's go of him. "Come on sweetie. We must tell the kingdom of the new baby."

* * *

Robert, the king of Akuma, was in his office when the door suddenly open, revealing one of his messengers. "Your highness, we just got word that the king and queen of San Fransokyo are going to have another child."

"Ok. Thank you for the message, you are dismisses." With those words, the messenger left the room. Robert was thinking why would the kingdom of San Fransokyo would tell them about the new child. Are they trying to make them forget that the whole war never happened? Or are they trying to mock him with the child over the loss of his wife? Robert then got a sickening idea.


	3. Chapter 2: Happiness Becomes Tragedy

Today was the day. Today was finally the day that the new baby was coming. Today was the day that Tadashi becomes a big brother. He's been waiting so long for this day, now all he needs to know is if he will have a little brother or a little sister. He was currently waiting in his room. Aunt Cass was there waiting with him so he wouldn't get bored and impatient. He then decided to ask her a question that he's been pondering since he was told to wait in his room.

"Aunt Cass, why do we have to wait here for the baby? Can't we be there with mommy and daddy?" The question caught the woman off guard. She wasn't sure how to answer her nephew, he was still too young to know how birth works. "Well you see sweetie. Uh..." She couldn't figure out what to say. She needed something to distract him and hopefully make him forget the question. She just wants one of the doctor's nurses to come and tell them the baby's been born.

"It's cause... Um..." Luckily for her, one of the nurses opened the doors to Tadashi's room. "The baby's been born." Aunt Cass smiled and took hold of Tadashi's hand. "Come on Tadashi, time to meet your younger sibling." Tadashi smiled brightly as he heard those words. Those words that he's been dying to hear for the past nine months. They were finally coming true, he could finally meet his younger sibling.

* * *

As they entered his parents room, Tadashi saw his mom holding what looked like a blanket folded into a ball. As Maemi saw the two of them enter she called for her son.

"Come here Tadashi." He proceeded to walk to her bedside. She then moved the blanket closer to him. He gasped as he saw what was inside the blanket. "Tadashi. I'd like for you to meet your baby brother."

Tadashi smiled brightly as he saw his baby brother. "What's his name mommy?" he asked her. Tomeo then placed a hand on Tadashi's shoulder, making the six-year-old look up to him. "Well we thought that maybe you should name him."

"Really?! I can name him?!" Tadashi excitedly asked.

"Oh yes. He is after all your baby brother. I think it's best if you name him."

Tadashi thought of all the possible names that he could name him. He then smiled as he finally made his decision.

"Hiro."

"I want to name him Hiro."

Maemi looked at her newborn child. "Hiro. Hiro Hamada. That's perfect."

"This calls for a celebration," Aunt Cass tells them. "To welcome the new prince of San Fransokyo."

* * *

The five of them where at the castle's balcony. They saw the entire kingdom of San Fransokyo looking at the castle. All of them where waiting for the same thing, to see the new prince. Tomeo called out loudly, making sure the entire kingdom heard.

"People of San Fransokyo! I would like for you to meet your new prince! Prince Hiro Hamada of San Fransokyo!" Everyone began cheering for the young prince. It was such a happy time for the kingdom. But, there was a man in crowd that wanted to take that happiness away. He was going to make sure that they suffer just like him.

Hiro was being tucked inside his crib. Tomeo and Maemi decided to put the crib in Tadashi's room. The king and queen wanted the two brothers to be by eachothers sides. Maemi then grabed Tadashi's pajamas so he can go to sleep to. As the young boy noticed what his mother was doing he began to whine.

"Mommy! I don't want to go to sleep," he whined.

"Come on Tadashi. I can see that you're tired." She then began to put his pajamas on him. She grabbed Tadashi's hand and led him to his bed. Tadashi climbed on to his bed, and as he got comfortable his mom tucked him in. She then kissed his forhead.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight mommy."

* * *

Robert had to do this correctly, if he messes this up then maybe the castle will be guarded even more. He can't let that happen. He needs to take away their new born baby. Then they will know the pain that he went threw when he lost his beloved wife. Robert grabbed his grappling hook and threw it up to the roof. As soon as he was sure that the hook was holding on to the roof he started to climb up the rope. Being up on the roof was the safest way for him to go. It was the place that was least likely to be guarded.

After searching around the castle on the roof, he finally found their rooms. He saw that the baby was in the same room as his brother. Their parents were in a different room that was not to far away from theirs. Robert slowly and quietly opened the door to the brothers room. There was a crib not to far away from the older brother's bed. He walked closer to the crib and saw the young child inside. He carefully picked up the child, as to not wake him up.

As he was exiting the room, the baby started to wake up and cry. He had to hurry, so his cries wouldn't wake up the older Hamada. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. The boy rose from his bed as soon as he heard crying. When he saw the man trying to escape with his baby brother, he screamed and ran for his parents. Robert was quickly trying to climb up to the roof again. As he reached the roof, he ran as fast as he could. He needed to get out without being caught.

* * *

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

His cries awoke both of his parents from their sleep.

"Tadashi sweetie what's wrong?" his mom asked.

"SOMEONEBROKEINTOOURROOMANDISTRYINGTOKIDNAPHIRO!"

"Woah, woah, Tadashi slow down," Tomeo was telling his son.

"Someone broke into our room and is trying to kidnap Hiro!"

"WHAT!" His parent scream in unison. They got out of bed and ran to both of their sons room. They saw their door wide open. As they got outside to see where the mysterious person could be. They saw them on the castle's roof. The king and queen ordered the guards to stop them from escaping.

* * *

When Robert neared the end of the castle's roof, he grabbed his grappling hook and hooked it on to the roof. As he got to the floor, he got onto his horse and went straight for San Fransokyo Bay. He could hear the palace guards horses not too far behind. He was so close to the bay. He could see the ship he used to get here. He got on the ship as soon as he got there and ordered the sailor to sail immediately. They were able to leave before the guards made it to the bay.

Robert relaxed and looked at the baby in his arms. He was still crying. He started to rock him back and forth. Doing it gently as to not make the baby cry even more. He started to calm down and eventually he stopped crying. Robert thought of what he was going to do with the baby. He couldn't just leave him in an orphanage. As he thought further on the subject he finally realized that it would best if he kept the baby. Of course he would have to change his name. He couldn't call him Hiro, otherwise the kingdom will start getting suspicious. He finally decide on what to call him.

"I know what I'm going to name you little guy. Your name is now Hikaru. You will be my son. Hikaru Callaghan. That's who you are now."


End file.
